


Día 8 - Milo

by butchsakura



Series: 30 días de Géminis [8]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsakura/pseuds/butchsakura
Summary: —¿Estuvieron otra vez en Cáncer contando historias de terror? Ya saben lo que dijo Saga sobre eso, si se entera los va a poner a darle veinte vueltas al Santuario la próxima vez que esté a cargo del entrenamiento.Milo palideció. Abrió los ojos como platos y finalmente soltó a Kanon para ponerse de rodillas.—¡Por favor no le digas a Saga, yo les pedí que no lo hicieran y todos me ignoraron! —rogó desesperadamente, incluso algunas lágrimas se agruparon bajo sus ojos. Sus dotes de actuación estaban mejorando.—No es cierto —habló Camus, por primera vez— Milo fue el de la idea, yo fui el que les advirtió que no lo hicieran. Milo siempre empieza y luego no puede dormir porque las historias de Deathmask le dan pesadillas. Deathmask le sigue el juego porque le gusta asustarnos.—¡Camus! —exclamó Milo sintiéndose traicionado. No esperaba que su mejor amigo lo delatara de esa manera.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus & Scorpio Milo, Gemini Kanon & Scorpio Milo
Series: 30 días de Géminis [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Día 8 - Milo

Kanon intentó quitarse al bicho de encima, pero fue en vano, Milo solo se aferró a su cintura con más fuerza.

—¡Kanon, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor!

—¡Ya suéltame, Milo, ya estás muy grande para la gracia!

Milo siguió rogando y Kanon siguió intentando sacudirselo de encima. Camus los observaba desde una distancia prudente sin decir palabra.

—¡Sólo por esta noche! ¡No te lo volveré a pedir más nunca! —juró el niño, haciéndole ojitos de cachorro al gemelo.

Kanon le aplastó la cara con una mano para no tener que verlo. No iba a ceder ante un truco tan barato.

—Ya te dije que no. Además tienes a Camus, ¿para qué quieres que duerma contigo? —preguntó fastidiado.

—¡Porque si ellos nos atacan Camus no puede protegernos, pero tú sí!

—¿Protegerlos de qué?

—¡Los fantasmas de la casa de Cáncer! Deathmask dijo que los iba a enviar a robarse mi alma por la última vez que le hice una broma y yo le dije que no era cierto y Shaka dijo que si podía hacerlo —Milo volteó a ver a Camus— ¿Verdad, Camus?

Camus asintió. Kanon chasqueo la lengua, ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

—¿Estuvieron otra vez en Cáncer contando historias de terror? Ya saben lo que dijo Saga sobre eso, si se entera los va a poner a darle veinte vueltas al Santuario la próxima vez que esté a cargo del entrenamiento.

Milo palideció. Abrió los ojos como platos y finalmente soltó a Kanon para ponerse de rodillas.

—¡Por favor no le digas a Saga, yo les pedí que no lo hicieran y todos me ignoraron! —rogó desesperadamente, incluso algunas lágrimas se agruparon bajo sus ojos. Sus dotes de actuación estaban mejorando.

—No es cierto —habló Camus, por primera vez— Milo fue el de la idea, yo fui el que les advirtió que no lo hicieran. Milo siempre empieza y luego no puede dormir porque las historias de Deathmask le dan pesadillas. Deathmask le sigue el juego porque le gusta asustarnos.

—¡Camus! —exclamó Milo sintiéndose traicionado. No esperaba que su mejor amigo lo delatara de esa manera.

Kanon meneo la cabeza resignado. Ya había sido suficiente del drama de Milo, quería llegar a su templo y acostarse a dormir de una vez. Dejó a Milo en el suelo y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Párate, Milo, los acompañaré hasta Escorpio.

Milo soltó un grito de victoria y se levantó de un salto. Tomó la mano de Camus y corrió detrás de Kanon para agarrarse de su camisa. Kanon suspiró, al menos no se estaba aferrando de su cabello esta vez.

Subieron hasta Escorpio en procesión. Milo no hizo silencio en todo el camino. Cuando llegaron Kanon intentó aprovecharse de lo inspirado que estaba relatándole a Camus quién sabe qué para regresar a Géminis. No había dado dos pasos cuando ya tenía al demonio colgado del brazo lloriqueando.

—Kanon, no nos dejes. No puedes ser tan cruel. ¿No ves que Camus tiene mucho miedo? Tienes que quedarte aquí para que pueda dormir.

—El único que tiene miedo eres tú —aclaró Camus con su impasibilidad de siempre.

—Si vienen los fantasmas Camus los congelará por ti, no hay nada de que temer —Kanon sacudía el brazo tan fuerte como le era posible, pero Milo se había adherido como una garrapata.

—Camus no puede congelar a los fantasmas porque son espíritus, duh. ¡Pero tú puedes enviarlos a la otra dimensión y así no podrán volver por mi!

—Entonces ve a buscar a Saga, seguro él estará encantado de enviar a todos los fantasmas a la otra dimensión y después cantarte una canción de cuna.

—Pero tú eres más divertido que él —insistió Milo. Kanon cedió un poco al escuchar el cumplido. 

—Yo preferiría a Saga —dijo Camus, quién había aprovechado el tiempo que los otros dos habían gastado discutiendo y ya vestía su pijama. Kanon decidió no cuestionarse porque el caballero de Acuario guardaba ropa en el templo de Escorpio y solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

—¡Camus, no estás ayudando!

Camus ignoró a Milo y se acercó a Kanon con una expresión neutral.

—Por favor quédate, si no Milo va a pasar toda la noche quejándose y no me va a dejar dormir. —pidió diplomáticamente, aferrándose ligeramente a la camisa del gemelo.

Kanon suspiró derrotado. Entre los dos habían logrado convencerlo.

—Esta bien, pero solo por está noche. Si me lo vuelves a pedir te enviaré a ti a la otra dimensión —advirtió.

—¡Gracias! —Milo soltó su agarre sobre Kanon y salió disparado a cambiarse.

Kanon y Camus lo siguieron hasta su habitación a paso más calmado. Se detuvieron frente a la cama y se miraron incómodos por unos instantes. Camus desvío la mirada primero y se metió debajo de las sábanas como si fuera el dueño de la habitación. De nuevo Kanon decidió no comentar al respecto y se sentó al borde de la cama para quitarse las sandalias, luego se desplomó de espaldas sobre el colchón. Camus recogió las piernas para que sus cuerpos no se tocaran y lo miró mal. Kanon le sacó la lengua.

Finalmente Milo volvió con su pijama puesta y se tiró sobre la cama. Camus hizo espacio para que pudiera acomodarse en medio de los dos y Kanon se quedó en su lugar. El colchón individual no estaba hecho para dos niños de 8 años y un adolescente de 16, tendrían que dormir un poco apretados.

Para sorpresa del mayor, Milo fue el primero en dormirse. Esperaba que el niño se quedará despierto hablando sin cesar hasta medianoche. En cambio Milo les dio las buenas noches y después de besar a Camus en la mejilla cayó rendido, al parecer estaba bastante cansado. Kanon vió de reojo como Camus se llevaba la mano al cachete con un pequeña sonrisa en los labios y río para sus adentros. Cerró los ojos y al poco tiempo escuchó la respiración de Camus volverse más pausada.

Desde que Camus había llegado al Santuario dos años atrás, Milo había olvidado por completo su antiguo apego hacia Kanon para dedicarle todo su tiempo al francés. Había pasado rápidamente de ser la sombra del gemelo menor a convertirse en la otra mitad de Camus. Los dos niños eran inseparables, comían juntos, entrenaban juntos, se bañaban juntos, terminaban las oraciones del otro, iban a todos lados tomados de las manos, eran prácticamente una sola persona. Al principio la excusa era que Milo estaba ayudando al francés a conocer el Santuario y a aprender griego. A Camus no le costó mucho aprender el idioma y en poco tiempo podía comunicarse medianamente bien, pero Kanon aún recordaba lo desconcertantes que fueron esas primeras semanas cuando Milo hablaba por Camus como si pudiera extraer las palabras directo de su cerebro.

No iba a mentir, en aquel momento se sintió feliz de que el bicho hubiera encontrado a alguien más a quien acosar todo el día, pero con el paso del tiempo dió cuenta de lo mucho que se había habituado a tener a Milo encima todo el tiempo y comenzó extrañarlo un poco. Sin mencionar que la situación con Camus y Milo no tardó en volverse absurda y a su parecer ligeramente insana. No podía ser normal que dos personas pasarán tanto tiempo juntos. Le había comentado eso al Patriarca un día y Shion le había dicho que simplemente era una de esas cosas que pasaban en el Santuario, así como los caballeros de Géminis siempre eran gemelos, los de Acuario y Escorpio siempre tenían un lazo especial. No había nada que hacer al respecto, así que Kanon solo lo dejo ir y se acostumbró a ver a Milo arrastrando a Camus a todos lados.

Sin embargo, recientemente Milo había vuelto a perseguirlo, sobre todo mientras entrenaba, solo que ahora más intenso y bajo la mirada silenciosa de Camus que siempre lo acompañaba aunque no participará.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una patada en la espalda. Kanon abrió los ojos adolorido y volteó a ver al culpable, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente mientras abrazaba a Camus como si fuera un peluche. Gruñó molesto y devolvió la pierna de Milo a su antigua posición. Milo se crispo momentáneamente pero no se despertó. Kanon se dió la vuelta de nuevo y se dispuso a dormir.

Justo cuando había logrado conciliar el sueño, sintió un fuerte codazo en la costilla. Había olvidado lo inquieto que era Milo hasta cuando estaba inconsciente. Iba a ser una larga noche. 


End file.
